GIRLS
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: G.I.R.L.S., fic com OCs. Um grupo de estudantes universitárias descobrirá que, às vezes, a realidade pode ser ainda mais bizarra que muitas teorias da conspiração. Imaginem que loucura seria uma sociedade secreta que venera uma deusa pagã, cujos guerreiros protetores têm poderes sobre-humanos e... OH, WAIT!


**DISCLAIMERS: **

**- Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e cia.. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos (mas aceito doações... 9.9)**

**- Vi numa fic da Human Being o Aiolos ressuscitar ainda aos quatorze anos, a idade em que foi morto (e não com a idade dos gêmeos, como seria esperado) e achei a ideia genial. Peguei emprestado dela *apanha***

* * *

**SINOPSE: (Fic com OCs) Um grupo de estudantes descobrirá que, às vezes, a realidade pode ser ainda mais bizarra que muitas teorias da conspiração. Imaginem que loucura seria uma sociedade secreta que venera uma deusa pagã, cujos guerreiros protetores têm poderes sobre-humanos e... OH, WAIT!**

**LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL: Pós-Hades, com todos os cavaleiros revividos por Atena. "Prólogo do Céu", "Next Dimension" e "Saint Seiya Omega" serão desconsiderados.**

* * *

**Pois é, galera, cá estou eu com uma nova fic. Esta fic, no entanto, é especial pra mim. É algo que eu queria escrever, que eu queria "me dar" há tempos, mas não tinha tempo nem inspiração. Foi quando, do nada, uns dois meses atrás, ela apareceu... e eu percebi outra coisa: que não seria capaz de escrevê-la sozinha.**

**Naquele dia, eu estava pensando em várias fichas de personagens que costumam aparecer em fics de fichas e que, sinceramente, me deixavam babando. Personagens carismáticos, engraçados, enfim, meu ponto fraco. Daí criei coragem (ou perdi a vergonha na cara) e contatei os autores dessas fichas – gente que cria personagens maravilhosos. Fui cara de pau, mesmo: eu gostaria de ganhar um personagem de cada um como presente de aniversário (que foi em maio). Daí nasceu o "May Project".**

**Infelizmente, este semestre foi TÃO conturbado que não consegui escrever este primeiro capítulo antes de hoje. Portanto, gostaria de pedir sinceras desculpas ao pessoal que estava esperando por este projeto.**

**Gostaria de agradecer IMENSAMENTE a estas pessoinhas que me mandaram personagens fantásticas (e que entram em cena no próximo capítulo): Fullmetal Ikarus, Pure-Petit Cat, Jules Heartilly, Mahorin, Vengeresse Lolita, Virgo Nyah, Miss Bananinha; e, também, agradecer ao apoio da Mrs. Margot. Muito obrigada por me inspirarem!**

**Esta fic também será um desafio pra mim... de tentar fazer os personagens mais próximos às personalidades originais – com suas devidas distorções, afinal isso aqui é uma comédia XD Ou espero que seja x.x *apanha***

**Por fim... gente, o título é temporário. Só isso –q. Eu vinha chamando este projeto de "May Project", mas como título não ia ter nada a ver, então improvisei. Se (ou quando) mudar, eu aviso (ou vocês verão, né?).**

**Outros comentários lá embaixo. Boa leitura!**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

O Sol grego se despedia dos templos recém-reformados, deixando em seu lugar as primeiras estrelas daquela noite fresca de verão. A noite caía sobre o Santuário de Atena encerrando um dia rotineiro. Na verdade, só o fato de aquele Santuário ter caído em uma rotina maçante já era surpreendente por si só...

Depois de tantas batalhas contra deuses, humanos e o que viesse, aparentemente Atena passaria mais uns duzentos anos sem algo mais grave com o que se preocupar. Sabia bem que sua existência enquanto deusa era um ciclo de tormentas e calmarias. O grande problema era que jamais tivera uma expectativa de vida tão longa quanto sua reencarnação como Saori Kido.

Saori sobrevivera, mas tinha à sua disposição apenas seus cavaleiros de bronze mais chegados, e estava completamente perdida com relação à ideia de reconstruir o Santuário sozinha, aguardando pela próxima crise. Poderia, claro, utilizar o dinheiro da Fundação Graad, mas não se sentia pronta para gerenciar a Fundação e o Santuário ao mesmo tempo. Também não poderia delegar tarefas a leigos...

Não apreciava muito cobrar espólios de guerra, por mais que seu coração assim o desejasse em todas as suas encarnações prévias; no entanto, tinha motivos para cobrá-los naquele momento. Em assembleia geral no Olimpo, logo após derrotar Hades, Atena exigiu o retorno de seus valorosos guerreiros à vida. E conseguiu...

Saori observava a noite chegar em seu Templo, distraída, lançando um olhar pensativo sobre as Doze Casas abaixo. Com o Santuário novamente de pé e seus cavaleiros sempre a postos, sem baixas, parecia que tudo estava certo pela primeira vez em... séculos.

Então por que sentia aquela agitação estranha no seu íntimo, como se alguma coisa diferente fosse acontecer? Não era um pressentimento essencialmente ruim, nem bom. Era apenas _diferente_.

Suspirou e adentrou o templo, tentando ignorar aquela ligeira excitação. Deveria fazer como seus cavaleiros recém-ressuscitados e tentar assumir uma rotina normal por enquanto. E uma rotina normal para uma jovem seria, claro, a Internet recém-instalada durante o processo de restauração e modernização do Santuário...

**00000**

Para variar, o Templo de Áries estava vazio. Pelo menos se poderia dizer que estavam em tempos de paz, e portanto não era uma falta assim tão grave. Seu morador tinha o hábito de dormir cedo, então em duas ou três horas certamente retornaria.

**00000**

O paradeiro de Mu de Áries naquele começo de noite, para variar, era a Casa de Touro. Lá estava ele com seu pequeno discípulo Kiki na cozinha do templo, conversando amenidades com o dono da casa.

- ... e agora com Internet eu consigo pegar muito mais receitas do que as que eu tinha no meu velho caderno – Ia dizendo Aldebaran – Daí estou testando várias delas... oh, Kiki, não coma biscoitos antes do jantar ou vai perder a fome, garoto!

Kiki ainda tentou segurar o pote em suas mãos, mas uma força telecinética maior o retirou de seu poder e o devolveu ao seu lugar original.

- Puxa, mestre...! – Lamentou o pequeno.

- "Puxa" nada, Kiki – Respondeu Mu, suave – Aldebaran está certo, este não é o momento de comer essas coisas. Depois do jantar você come, está bem?

- Isso se sobrar lugar na sua barriga depois do pudim de leite que preparei de sobremesa... – O taurino piscou.

- OBAAAA! – O pequeno lemuriano pulou nas costas do anfitrião, arrancando-lhe gargalhadas.

- Kiki, você é muito energético para o seu próprio bem... – Suspirou Mu resignado; mas quem prestasse atenção poderia detectar uma nota de diversão na voz serena.

**00000**

- Xeque.

Uma peça foi ruidosamente movimentada no tabuleiro.

- Agora sou eu que digo. Xeque.

Vários segundos se passaram.

- Puxa, Kanon, como conseguiu isso? – Saga estava admirado – Eu estava com a partida na mão...

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, Saga – O gêmeo mais novo pegou o rei de Saga e o girou entre os dedos com um ligeiro sorriso – Na verdade, você se movimentou do jeitinho que eu queria...

- Sabe, essa sua mania de manipular todo mundo não é muito adequada – Saga fechou a cara – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, era de se esperar que fosse um pouco mais discreto, ainda mais com seu irmão!

Kanon riu.

- Ser bonzinho não me obriga a ser trouxa, meu irmão. Que culpa tenho eu por ter nascido com toda essa astúcia que os deuses me deram?

Saga o repreendeu com o olhar, em silêncio. Uma pequena pausa.

- Revanche?

- Vai continuar perdendo pra mim a noite inteira, mas não tenho nada melhor pra fazer, mesmo...

Saga não duvidava. Ainda assim, ficava aliviado que a astúcia do irmão estivesse voltada para um simples tabuleiro de xadrez, pelo menos por enquanto.

**00000**

Mais um filme chegava ao fim na Casa de Câncer. Máscara da Morte retirou o DVD, ligeiramente aborrecido.

- Que coisa mais patética! O que era aquele sangue, suco? Os idiotas nem conseguem reproduzir a textura do sangue direito! E por que aquela merda de câmera cortava a cena sempre que um membro saía voando?

O canceriano bufou. Tinha a impressão de que, se tivesse filmado suas antigas carnificinas, teria feito filmes de muito mais sucesso. Não era possível que as pessoas gostassem de filmes tão idiotamente irrealistas!

Alugar DVD em Atenas era sempre uma frustração, por mais que seu servo se esforçasse em trazer algo que pudesse agradá-lo. Não adiantava; só aquela tal de Internet poderia lhe fornecer o grau adequado de bizarrices e coisas sombrias ao seu gosto peculiar.

Desligou o televisor e o templo caiu em semiobscuridade. Por mais que tivesse eletricidade à disposição, jamais abriria mão dos poucos archotes que lançavam sombras sinistras sobre quadros de sofrimento e sangue. Já que não tinha mais suas preciosas cabeças, tinha de se contentar com _arte_, mesmo.

Adentrou seu quarto escuro e ligou o computador, onde provavelmente passaria as próximas horas baixando filmes de terror _trash_ e vendo vídeos de fetiches sadistas. Antes, porém, de assumir a cadeira, foi até um dos lados de sua cama, abaixando-se. Removeu uma pedra solta no piso rústico, conferindo algo. Não confiava inteiramente em seu servo, por mais que este o servisse há anos.

_Ainda está aqui. Parece que ninguém mexeu..._

Voltou a fechar o piso cuidadosamente. Ainda retornaria àquele ponto antes de dormir, mas por enquanto tinha outros afazeres.

**00000**

A Casa de Leão estava vazia naquele momento.

**00000**

Na Casa de Virgem, seu dono meditava. O silêncio no templo era quebrado apenas pelos passos arrastados de outra pessoa, que deixava o local exausta e bastante irritada.

- Aquele menino... depois morre de novo e ninguém vai ficar sabendo até ele começar a feder. Se é que ele chegaria a feder, maníaco do jeito que é deve até beber desinfetante quando não tô vendo...

A senhora descia as escadarias de Virgem, ciente do longo caminho que teria até a pequena vila dos servos. Resmungava baixinho.

- Sempre sou a última serva a terminar o serviço! Não bastasse o tamanho dessa casona aí, mestre Shaka ainda exige que tudo esteja brilhando. Oras! Se ele nunca tá satisfeito com o jeito que eu limpo, que ele mesmo limpasse, em vez de ficar lá parado!

Erotildes já não tinha o vigor de quando começara a trabalhar no Santuário, ainda mocinha. Contava com quarenta e cinco anos, mas sua rabugice parecia envelhecê-la mais uns dez anos, pelo menos. Ela estava bem ciente disso. Na verdade, sabia que, desde quando começara a servir na Casa de Virgem, parecia envelhecer um ano por semana.

Vira aquele moleque loiro ainda pequeno, aspirante a cavaleirinho, mas já intuía naquele rosto de anjo uma personalidade extremamente _irritante_. E não deu outra: mal assumira a Casa de Virgem, o rapazinho portou-se como um pequeno lorde.

Aliás, um pequeno lorde com uma mania insuportável de limpeza.

Quando o jovem não estava imerso em sua meditação ou treinando na arena, estava dando pitaco na forma como varria o piso ou lustrava os objetos. Soltava frases esquisitas que até soavam sábias, pra quem talvez pudesse entendê-las. As refeições do virginiano eram um drama à parte: além de exigências estritas quanto à procedência e o preparo de cada alimento, não podiam conter um único traço de carne – para uma grega de nascimento como Erotildes, era um verdadeiro absurdo.

- Por isso continua magro e pálido de dar dó...

Erotildes admitia para si mesma que era uma afortunada. Naqueles trinta anos de serviço ao Santuário tinha passado por tudo – assassinato de Mestre, falso traidor, invasão de pirralhos de bronze, deuses surtando. E sobrevivera. No entanto, servir na Casa de Virgem era quase um purgatório.

Mas tudo bem. Pertencia a uma família que servia Atena havia séculos, e se aquele era seu fardo, teria de carregá-lo. E, por mais que aquele loiro fosse impossível de agradar, ele era um herói. Morrera por todos junto com os outros cavaleiros, e coisa e tal. Ela até poderia admirá-lo um pouco...

_Erotildes, não se atrase amanhã. Precisarei do meu chá assim que terminar a meditação._

Como é que a voz dele ficava irritante mesmo quando soava apenas em sua cabeça?

- Sim, senhor...

**00000**

O belo rapaz de cabelos castanhos estava sentado aos fundos da Casa de Libra, observando as primeiras estrelas que despontavam no céu azul-escuro enquanto tomava chá verde. Chá sempre melhorava seu humor, principalmente depois de um dia de treinos. Era um vício saudável que se permitira nutrir por séculos.

Sem exagero. _Séculos_.

Dohko sorriu. Pouco se lembrava do céu da Grécia, embora pudesse apontar de olhos fechados para a posição de cada estrela no céu de Rozan, em qualquer época do ano. Amava a China, mas o ar cálido do Santuário trazia consigo lembranças e saudade. Era seu segundo lar, afinal.

Gostava daqueles momentos de contemplação, daquela paz que permitia a ele assimilar as experiências do dia com calma. Gostaria bastante da presença de Shion naquele momento, mas sabia que o amigo estava ocupado. Como Mu iria jantar com Kiki e Aldebaran, havia se resignado em não ter companhia para o chá naquela noite. Sem problemas. Aprendera que a solidão tinha seus momentos de importância.

_Passe algum tempo sozinho_...

Era estranho ter vivido mais de dois séculos. Vira seus nobres colegas dourados nascerem e crescerem, e agora a maioria era mais velha do que, em tese, ele seria. Tinha voltado aos dezoito anos, mas com a mente de quem já vira muita coisa na vida.

_O homem só envelhece quando os lamentos substituem seus sonhos_...

Terminou o chá e adentrou o templo, acendendo as luzes. Era tão curioso aquele negócio de eletricidade! Não a tinham em Rozan. Já lera bastante a respeito, mas ainda assim parecia um pouco _mágico_ que a luz aparecesse do nada daqueles bulbos de vidro. De vez em quando não resistia e acionava o interruptor seguidamente, apenas para ver a luz se acender e se apagar a seu bel-prazer, sem precisar de água nem sopros.

_Embora o bruxuleio de uma chama seja mais belo e suave que essa luz artificial..._

Que coisa! Não gostava de pensar como um velho. Deu de ombros e se dirigiu a uma outra invenção que achara genial. Retirou o telefone do gancho e discou alguns números que havia deixado rabiscados em um papel ao lado do aparelho. Sabia que era tarde no lugar para onde estava ligando, mas seu interlocutor não se importava; na verdade, havia deixado claro que esperava sempre pela sua ligação, e aquele horário havia se tornado praticamente uma rotina.

- Alô, Shiryu? Como está?

**00000**

A Casa de Escorpião estava vazia àquela hora. Mas nada de atípico. Às nove em ponto, seu guardião certamente estaria de volta.

**00000**

O garoto estava refestelado em seu divã favorito, no recém-reconstruído templo de Sagitário. Os cabelos ainda úmidos do banho, lia um livro de aventura que ganhara dias antes de um criado. Foi quando percebeu a outra presença no recinto e sorriu, nem um pouco surpreso.

- Que faz aqui? – Olhou por cima do livro de forma a se dirigir ao homem de feições tão parecidas às suas – Ainda não tomou banho?

- Eu... é que eu queria vê-lo, irmão – Aiolia fez um ligeiro bico, contrafeito com o levíssimo sermão do rapazinho à sua frente – Você quase nunca vai a Leão me ver...

- Desculpe... – O menor sorriu e depositou o livro de lado de forma a dar atenção integral ao leonino – Sou meio distraído, você sabe. Começo a ler um livro e...

- ... e quando vê já é madrugada – Aiolia sorriu, divertido – É, eu sei. Mas pelo menos você costumava lê-los pra mim quando...

A voz foi morrendo aos poucos. Era meio esquisito falar da vida "antiga" que tinham. Aiolia tinha de volta o irmão que perdera anos atrás, da mesma forma como se lembrava; no entanto, ele próprio já não era mais o mesmo. Aiolos parara no tempo.

Aiolos, por sua vez, sentia-se ainda mais estranho. Aquele homem feito, de voz grave e porte elegante, era seu irmão mais novo. Aquele menino de sete anos que vivia em sua cola e perguntava mil coisas sobre o mundo, que o admirava e o idolatrava, agora era um adulto, e o sagitariano ainda era o mesmo moço de quatorze anos. Um adolescente que, embora bastante inteligente, ainda era inseguro e ingênuo nas coisas da vida.

O que poderia dar ao irmão? Seu antigo protegido agora era maior e com certeza mais forte. Havia lutado em uma Guerra Santa. Era um guerreiro nobre e honrado. Sentia imenso orgulho dele, mas se sentia tão _pequeno_.

Não... não era um completo inútil para seu irmão. Abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Vai me dizer que precisa de ajuda no banho até hoje, irmãozinho? – A sobrancelha erguida em um desafio.

- C-claro que não! – Tornou Aiolia, os brios um pouco feridos – Já tomo sozinho, é claro!

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte... – Aiolos se levantou – Vamos pra Leão. Você vai tomar um banho e tirar esse suor do treino, e aí eu vou fazer aquela minha sopa especial.

- Jura? – Os olhos verdes do leonino brilharam e Aiolos pôde perceber um pouco do brilho infantil de outrora.

- Juro. "Sopa do Olos" de jantar. Mas só se você tomar banho direitinho!

- Pode deixar! – Aiolia praticamente arrastava o irmão em direção às escadarias. Aiolos riu, divertido.

- E eu vou conferir as suas orelhas, hein?

**00000**

Sentado à escrivaninha de seu pequeno escritório no templo de Capricórnio, Shura revisava alguns livros de contabilidade do Santuário. Teria uma reunião com Atena e o Grande Mestre pela manhã e precisava organizar os gastos. Boa parte do Santuário já estava reconstruída, mas a Vila de Bronze ainda precisava de reparos.

Revezava-se entre os livros e o monitor iluminado, tentando organizar os valores em uma planilha eletrônica no computador. Aos poucos ia aprendendo a mexer com aquilo. Ainda achava mais fácil lidar com papel, mas com o tempo seria complicado arquivar todos os documentos. Facilidades modernas eram para ser usadas, afinal.

Seu estômago roncou, finalmente lembrando o espanhol de que ainda não havia jantado. Havia chegado do treino, tomado banho e ido trabalhar sem nem pensar em comer. Sempre fora assim. Colocava seus deveres acima de tudo, inclusive sua própria saúde.

Com um suspiro, foi até a cozinha do templo preparar um sanduíche e um suco. Ao passar pela estátua de Atena, reverenciou-a como de costume, respeitoso. Sua lealdade à deusa era um de seus maiores orgulhos.

Atena. Saori. Aiolos.

Sacudiu a cabeça como que para espantar os pensamentos que se avizinhavam. Por mais que passassem os anos, não conseguia se perdoar por ter erguido o punho contra Atena e por ter matado o melhor amigo. Ver Aiolos daquele jeito, ainda rapazote, como se o tempo tivesse congelado, atormentava sua consciência ainda mais. Era como uma lembrança constante de seu grande erro.

Tinha trocado algumas palavras com Aiolos, mas nada muito grave ou relevante. Na verdade, Aiolos o tratava da mesmíssima forma como o tratava anos antes. Shura tinha uma imensa vontade de conversar, pedir perdão, justificar-se... qualquer coisa, apenas _falar_ sobre aquela noite, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Mordeu seu sanduíche, pensativo. Evitava Aiolos, na verdade. Sentia a necessidade de conversar, mas ao mesmo tempo algo o retraía, como se dissesse que ele ainda não estava pronto. Limitava-se a olhar o amigo de longe, com pesar. Dias antes, enviara um livro de aventura a ele por meio de um criado, sem se identificar. Um presente simples, mas que sabia que o amigo adorava. Sentia a necessidade de se redimir de todas as formas possíveis.

Oh, droga, a melancolia já o estava atacando. Enfiou o restante do sanduíche na boca e retornou ao escritório para trabalhar.

**00000**

Camus suspirou de sua confortável poltrona, erguendo os olhos do livro e encarando o grego diante de si. Obviamente já esperava pela visita do outro, então apenas aguardou o sermão.

- Você não compareceu ao treino hoje – Ah, o talento de Milo para dizer obviedades...

- É, eu sei.

- Isso não está certo, Camus! – Ralhou o escorpiano – Você, como cavaleiro de ouro, deveria dar o exemplo! Que incentivo os outros soldados terão ao ver a própria Elite Dourada sendo relapsa com seu condicionamento físico?

- Sim, senhor... – Ironizou o aquariano, abrindo um pequeno frigobar ao lado da poltrona – Vodca?

- Não é o melhor momento, sabe? – Milo olhou feio para o copo que o francês agora enchia – O que diabos esteve fazendo o dia todo?

- Chegou a última remessa de livros que eu mantinha na Sibéria, passei o dia organizando a biblioteca – Camus verteu o copo em um só gole, como se fosse apenas água – Aliás, muitíssimo bem-vinda a eletricidade no Santuário, sempre quis instalar um ar-condicionado por aqui.

- Isso não exime você da sua responsabilidade, Camus! – Milo alteou a voz, vendo o colega encher _outro_ copo – Por Atena! Você já teve _discípulos_, deveria ter noção de obrigação, de respeito aos deveres!

Enquanto Milo discursava sobre responsabilidade e orgulho dourado, Camus apenas bebia mais e mais. Não que uma ou duas garrafas de vodca fizessem qualquer efeito sobre o "homem de gelo", mas ao menos deixava claro ao escorpiano o grau de interesse que tinha no assunto.

- Já terminou? – Camus suspirou enfadado quando o grego parou para tomar ar – Já sei de tudo isso, Milo, poupe sua voz. Você é que precisa aprender a pôr o pé fora da linha de vez em quando. Faltar a um treino ou outro não mata ninguém, e pude aproveitar para estudar um pouco, andava desatualizado.

Milo abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, chocado com a displicência do cavaleiro de Aquário. Este marcou a página do livro que lia, levantou-se e o depositou sobre a mesinha, saindo da biblioteca. À porta, olhou por cima do ombro.

- Vai ficar aí? Fiz compras hoje, estou pensando em fazer _fondue_...

- Você... além de se enfiar nessa biblioteca em vez de treinar, ainda saiu pra fazer compras?

Camus ajeitou os cabelos em um ligeiro sinal de irritação.

- Vem ou não vem?

Milo revirou os olhos e o seguiu. Sabia que não dava para insistir muito com o amigo aquariano, tão inteligente que parecia viver em seu próprio mundo, seguir suas próprias regras. Resignou-se e o seguiu até a cozinha.

**00000**

A água estava na temperatura certa. Satisfeito, começou a preparar seu banho.

Afrodite espalhou as pétalas pela água morna e adentrou a piscina rasa, inteiramente nu, apreciando o toque suave em sua pele. Sentia os músculos relaxarem dos treinos e o desagradável suor ir embora de seu corpo. Era a parte que mais desagradava sendo um cavaleiro: o suor gerado por aquele verão grego insuportável ao qual nunca se habituara por completo.

Lavava-se tranquilamente, a música lounge ecoando pela sala de banhos. Sentia aquele ritual não apenas como uma forma de renovar suas energias, mas também como uma ode à sua beleza.

- Existiria cena mais bela? – Entoou o pisciano para o recinto vazio – Talvez uma piscina de sangue, mas Atena não permitiria, claro...

Fez surgir uma rosa vermelha em sua mão, fitando-a demoradamente.

- Pena. O sangue faz um contraste muito bonito na minha pele...

A vida para Afrodite havia se tornado um verdadeiro tédio. Treinamentos, suor inútil, ralé o rodeando. Só o que tinha a agradecer era a chegada da tecnologia ao Santuário. Não precisava mais depender de servos inúteis para preparar seu banho; o sistema de aquecimento se provara bastante eficiente.

Além da água quente, a modernização de seu templo lhe trouxera a Internet e, com isso, um novo passatempo: enganar idiotas. Sem poder matar ou enganar pessoalmente, poderia ao menos iludir trouxas em _chats _e se divertir às custas da vergonha alheia. Aprendera a manipular imagens no Photoshop de forma a tornar seu rosto andrógino ainda mais feminino, o que encantava internautas incautos por todo o planeta.

Quando partiam para a _webcam_... bem, a vítima tinha uma (não tão pequena) _surpresa_.

Cogitara até usar esse artifício para golpes financeiros, mas acabou deixando de lado. Talvez isso chamasse a atenção de Shion ou Atena e isso poderia lhe causar problemas.

Adorava, também, plantar boatos falsos em _blogs_ jornalísticos. Certa vez o noticiário mais importante da Grécia chegou a desmentir uma informação errada que havia criado – Afrodite riu na sala sem se conter. Era, como seus próprios colegas diziam, venenoso como as próprias rosas, sempre disposto a envolver, manipular, satisfazer o próprio ego exercendo poder.

Adorava isso.

Saiu do banho revigorado. Enxugou-se, vestiu seu robe mais macio e penteou os cabelos macios, cuidadoso. No fundo, não é como se se importasse apenas consigo; estava sempre ao lado do Poder, e este era representado agora por Atena. Lutaria por ela, portanto, para manter a ordem no planeta.

Mas ser um nobre cavaleiro de Atena não deveria impedi-lo de se divertir, certo?

**00000**

Saori, como foi dito, estava na Internet, falando com ninguém menos que Julian Solo. O jovem havia finalmente caído na real sobre o quão psicótica era a insistência em se _casar_ com uma jovem que acabara de conhecer, e estava muito mais agradável, embora ainda fascinado pela herdeira dos Kido.

Pensava seriamente em aceitar os insistentes pedidos do magnata para namorarem (o que já era um avanço, convenhamos). Além de belo, Julian voltara a hospedar Poseidon em seu corpo mortal, e a proximidade com ele seria estratégica. Já tinham unido forças contra Hades, mas nunca era demais estreitar uma aliança divina com o deus dos mares.

_Podemos nos encontrar amanhã_, digitou a moça.

**00000**

O belo rapaz ergueu os olhos para o céu, o tom violeta espelhando as estrelas que aos poucos iam apinhando a noite que chegava. Franziu a testa.

Era certo que fazia muito tempo desde sua última visita a Star Hill, mas nem por isso se poderia dizer que Shion estivesse "enferrujado" na arte de ler o que as estrelas diziam. Por isso mesmo aquele estranho aspecto planetário intrigava o ariano.

Havia visto aquele curioso padrão na noite anterior, da janela de seu quarto no Templo de Atena. Achou melhor confirmar em um ponto melhor de observação, e por isso mesmo havia se ausentado do costumeiro chá com seu amigo Dohko. Não se lembrava de ver tal alinhamento nos mais de dois séculos que vivera como Grande Mestre.

_Dégel... que falta me faz neste momento..._

Não que o atual cavaleiro da Décima-Primeira Casa não pudesse ajudá-lo, claro. Tinha certeza de que Camus era capacitado para a tarefa – achava curioso o pendor dos cavaleiros de Aquário para a Astronomia e a Astrologia. Mas, naquele momento, ainda não se sentia totalmente disposto a chamá-lo à sua presença.

Na verdade, Shion queria guardar aquela brisa fresca e aquela visão privilegiada para si, ao menos um pouquinho. Como sentira falta daquele lugar! Fora palco de muitos conflitos, dentro e fora de sua mente. Era lá que tentava acalmar seus pensamentos conturbados, buscar respostas ou mesmo fugir um pouco da rotina maçante de Mestre do Santuário.

E a resposta que buscava era: o que estava por vir? Era um aspecto tão _neutro_... não parecia anunciar algo bom ou ruim. Apenas algo _novo_. Mas que novidade seria essa? Estremeceu de ansiedade – sempre fora curioso. E Star Hill, além de ajudá-lo com respostas, também tinha esse condão de trazer à tona sua sede de conhecimento e a curiosidade juvenil que não o abandonara nem com o passar dos séculos.

Suspirou ante a vista espetacular de Star Hill. Não apenas as estrelas, mas a própria brisa perfumada pareciam lhe dar as boas-vindas de volta.

**00000**

Excerto de um _chat_ no MSN:

_- É amanhã, né?_

_- Isso. Será que entra muita gente legal? Os calouros do semestre passado eram muito desanimados! Nem iam nas festas dos veteranos!_

_- Só espero que não tenha nenhum alien infiltrado..._

_- PQP, lá vem você com essa noia de "ET"..._

_- Não fala assim dela, Marte tá em Áries e não deve ser uma boa época pra ela, tadinha... aliás, gente, eu não vou à faculdade, não. Altos riscos de eu me machucar..._

_- Você PRECISA ir! É o primeiro dia de aula da faculdade e precisamos observar os novatos em busca de aliens – digo, de algo suspeito._

_- Mas o meu horóscopo..._

_- TODO MUNDO NA ENTRADA DO CAMPUS ÀS OITO, ENTENDERAM BEM?_

_- Falou a chefe..._

_- E saindo do MSN agora. Vão dormir, amanhã será um longo dia! Boa noite, meninas!_

_- Boa noite..._

_- Noite..._

_- Aff!_

* * *

**Oi de novo, gente!**

**Pois é, este primeiro capítulo não teve humor... era pra ser uma espécie de "ambientação", mostrar o Santuário, mesmo. Aproveitei pra mostrar um pouco da personalidade que pretendo dar a eles. A piração começa mesmo só no próximo capítulo 8D *apanha* Dei uma palhinha de algumas meninas, mas todas serão devidamente apresentadas no próximo.**

**A Erotildes não é OC de ninguém, não... quero dizer, é minha *apanha*. Mas é só coadjuvante, mesmo XD Nasceu de uma dúvida minha pra dar nome à minha OC e... enfim, deixa pra lá.**

**Em tempo... os pensamentos do Dohko (exceto o que fala da lâmpada) são provérbios chineses. Quero dizer, eu ACHO que são chineses. Achei na Internet, então não dá pra confiar cem por cento, né? Em um dos _sites_ que olhei chegaram a enfiar uma frase de Pablo Neruda no meio, então vai saber... enfim, esperem mais dessas citações, eu acho.**

**Não vou falar muito mais. Espero que tenham gostado! _Kissus_ e até a próxima!**

**Lune Kuruta.**


End file.
